On a bridge across a river on a Saturday night
by Miuu
Summary: Auf ihrem Heimweg entdeckt Ema Skye einen besorgniserregenden Klavier Gavin.


**Inhalt: **Auf ihrem Heimweg entdeckt Ema Skye einen besorgniserregenden Klavier Gavin.

**Pairing(s): **Ema x Klavier

**Kommentar:** Ich hasse das 4. Spiel. Aber ich liebe die beiden.  
>Außerdem ist es eine Songfic ohne Songtext.<p>

**Spoiler: **Für das ganze 4. Spiel.

**Warnung:** Angedeutete Suizid-Gedanken.

* * *

><p><strong>On a bridge across a river on a Saturday night<strong>

Sie ist auf dem Nachhauseweg und der Verkehr zähflüssig, als sie ihn zufällig dort stehen sieht. Wirklich zufällig, denn die Straßenlaternen und das Leuchten der entfernten Reklameschilder erhellen die Dunkelheit um sie herum nur schwach.

Im ersten Moment will sie weiter fahren. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie ihn und seine Art nicht leiden kann. Aber irgendetwas an der Weise, wie er da steht, mit dem Rücken zur Straße, mit dem Gesicht zum Wasser, lässt sie ihren Wagen abstellen und aussteigen.

Sie weiß nicht wirklich, warum sie es tut, als sie die Straßenseite wechselt und schließlich an ihn herantritt.

„Staatsanwalt Gavin?"

Er dreht sich um, und er lächelt.

„Fräulein Detective."

Aber das Lächeln wirkt aufgesetzt, und es löst in ihr nicht die Abneigung aus, die sie sonst für ihn empfindet.

„Ich hab Sie zufällig hier stehen sehen. Na ja, und da dachte ich…"

„Detective Skye." Seine Stimme und seine Miene sind für einen Augenblick ernst, bevor das falsche Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurückkehrt. „Wie Sie ja wissen, hatte ich in der letzten Zeit mit einigen… Vorfällen zu tun."

Ja, sie weiß es.

Sie weiß, dass sich erst sein Bruder als Mörder herausgestellt hat und dann sein bester Freund. Sie weiß, dass er im Gerichtssaal in allen drei Fällen stark gewesen ist und dass es sein einziges Ziel gewesen ist, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Vollkommen gleichgültig, dass es eine unangenehme Wahrheit sein würde.

„Also wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, wäre ich jetzt lieber ein wenig allein."

Sie sieht ihn nachdenklich an, und er erwidert ihren Blick schweigend.

Aber er muss auch nichts sagen, weil sein Blick Bände spricht. Und so geht sie nicht, sondern greift stattdessen nach seinem Handgelenk und zieht ihn ein winziges Stück näher an sich heran, weg von der Brüstung hinter ihm.

Und irgendwie scheint es, als würde mit dieser kleinen Berührung etwas um ihn zusammenbrechen, auch wenn es nur der traurige Blick ist, der sich an ihm verändert.

„Staatsanwalt Gavin… Denken Sie nicht mal dran."

Keine Überraschung in seinem Blick, kein Einwand, keine Zustimmung.

Dann weicht er ihrem Blick aus und starrt zu Boden.

„…Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?"

Es ist schon mehr eine Aufforderung als eine wirkliche Frage.

Er sieht für einen Moment zu seinem Motorrad herüber, versucht aber erst gar nicht, es als Ausrede zu benutzen, sondern nickt schwach und lässt sich von ihr zu ihrem Wagen bringen.

* * *

><p>Auch bei ihrer Fahrt durch die Stadt, während Neonlichter zu den Fenstern kurz hereinblitzen, bevor sie wieder verschwinden, sagt er kein Wort.<p>

Sie weiß nicht, ob sie reden oder schweigen soll. Und als sie einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn wirft, sieht sie die leisen Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

Schnell löst sie sich von diesem Blick, denn er ist ungewohnt und verunsichert sie, und vor allem tut er ihr weh.

Und mit einem Mal schämt sie sich dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr Gedanken um ihn gemacht hat. Er hat nach den Zwischenfällen in Ordnung gewirkt, hat gewirkt, als käme er mit alldem klar, wirkte stark. Sie schämt sich dafür, dass gerade sie nicht bemerkt hat, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich gehen musste. Hat sie sich nicht einmal in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation befunden? Bei ihr ging letztendlich alles gut aus, aber sie wird nicht vergessen, wie elend und verängstigt und allein und verzweifelt sie sich gefühlt hat.

Sie weiß, dass seine Eltern bereits verstorben sind. Sein älterer Bruder ist alles gewesen, was er an noch an Familie hatte. Neben seiner Musik, seiner Band. Sein einziger Halt. Und nun hat er gar nichts mehr. Einen Verräter in der Familie. (Sie muss an ihre Schwester denken und unterdrückt das beklemmende Gefühl, das in ihr bei dieser Erinnerung aufkommt. Aber bei ihr hat sich die Sache zum Guten gewendet.) Und ein Verräter in seinem Freundeskreis. Eine Band, die er nicht weiterführen kann. Er hat innerhalb kürzester alles verloren, er hat gelächelt, und sie haben ihm abgekauft, dass er damit klarkäme.

Warum haben sie nie gesehen, wie sehr er an alldem gehangen hat.

Dass es sein Leben war.

* * *

><p>Als sie ihr Ziel erreichen, hat er noch immer nichts gesagt, außer ein schwach gehauchtes, unechtes ‚Danke'. Sie begleitet ihn zum Hauseingang und weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Er bleibt vor der Tür stehen und weiß es auch nicht.<p>

Dann packt sie ihn mit einem Mal bei den Schultern, dreht ihn zu sich herum und drückt ihn gegen die Hauswand. Die Verwirrung in seinen Augen ist mehr Emotion, als sie lange darin gesehen hat. Bevor sie weiß, was sie da eigentlich tut, küsst sie ihn. Nicht zögernd, nicht romantisch und gewiss nicht zurückhaltend. Er wehrt sich nicht, und mehr noch als das, er erwiderte ihre Küsse, gierig und verzweifelt und sehnsüchtig.

Sie atmen schwer, als sie schließlich voneinander lassen. Er starrt sie an und mit einem Mal schlingt er seine Arme um sie, drückt ihren Körper an seinen, als sei sie alles, woran er sich noch klammern könnte.

Ihre Stimme ist leise, ihr Blick abgewandt, ihre Worte mehr eine Bitte als eine wirkliche Aufforderung, während ihre Hand sich in sein Hemd krallt.

„Machen Sie keine Dummheiten, Staatsanwalt Gavin."

Er sagt nichts, aber er sieht sie an.

Als er sie loslässt und ein zweites Mal vor seiner Tür steht, als seine Hand in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Schlüssel wühlt, dreht sie sich um und geht.

„…Detective Skye?"

Ihr Blick geht noch einmal zurück und trifft auf seinen.

„…Danke…"

Es klingt echt. Und für sein schmieriges Lächeln würde sie ihm gerne eine runterhauen. Aber weil sie beschäftigt genug damit ist, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, tut sie es nicht.


End file.
